


I Just Wanna Cuddle

by Cleaver_Beaver_Clever



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Feels, sleeping on a bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleaver_Beaver_Clever/pseuds/Cleaver_Beaver_Clever
Summary: Maki Roll And Captain Kaito encounter each other in the courtyard and talk.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Just Wanna Cuddle

It was evening time in the High School for Gifted Juveniles. Kaito was sitting on one of the courtyard's benches, admiring the artificial sky and its many colors. He was so eager to become an astronaut, if it weren’t for this stupid killing game, he could’ve been in space already with the cool comrades he’d be destined to meet. Kaito thought about this, and for a brief moment he scowled in anger. He quickly shook this feeling of despair off when he spotted a girl nearby, it was Maki.

He smiled warmly that it was her and not someone like Kokichi, for if it was, he knew he wouldn’t be safe anymore. Although Maki wasn’t the most friendly person, Kaito knew she wouldn’t kill anyone unless she had a reason to, or if they pissed her off. Kaito didn’t realize he was staring too much at the girl until she made direct eye contact with him. She had beautiful red eyes that seemed to show more light than the moon looking down on them. She started walking through the garden towards him, with her signature neutral expression, lips subtly curled upward, but not an attempt to smile of course, because she barely to never smiles. 

“Hey Maki-roll!” Kaito greeted her with the cute nickname he gave her. She usually doesn’t like it when he calls her that, telling him not to call her “Maki Roll”... so he assumes that she likes it! “Kaito...” she started, sounding a bit conflicted, “I need to ask you something...” Kaito gave her a serious look to show that he was listening, “How do you feel... about this killing game?” She finally asked. Kaito gave her a look of understanding, “Well, I was just thinking about that...” he continued, “if I wasn’t dragged into this, I could’ve been up there.” Kaito pointed to the sky heroically. Maki looked down, “I see... well, I guess that would be on your mind. Me, however... I really don’t have anywhere to go...” she continued, “I don’t have any family to go to and if I survive this, not much would change. Since I'm an assassin, it’s not out of the norm for me to witness bloodshed right infront of my own two eyes...”

Kaito knew what she was talking about, he looked at her in concern and compassion. Maki had already told him and Shuichi that she grew up in an orphanage, having to take care of the younger kids, to which she was not fond of. Maki had mentioned that she had a great friend there, and how she took their place to be an assassin to save them from dying in the business, despite still dying in a car crash later on. 

Maki had described what it was like being an assassin, it sounded disturbing to Kaito, knowing that this is what Maki had to go through before the killing game. Kaito felt bad that Maki had to stand the whole time, so he invited her to sit down next to him on the bench, patting his hand on the open space next to him. She sat down obediently, scooting closer to him. ‘Maki-Roll...’ Kaito thought while staring at the girl sitting next to him. “Well, you have me!” Kaito reassured, Maki lit up by this, her cheeks heating up. Kaito put his arms around her affectionately. 

They watched the sky go dark, it was filled with stars, some dying out, some still living, shining bright. Maki pondered about how some stars were dying out, but still shined in the sky at night. She started to tear up by this. Kaito noticed this, and cuddled her tighter, draping his outer coat around her and himself. They both drifted to sleep on the bench.

Morning hit and they were still asleep. Kokichi had woken up abnormally early that day, and had spotted them while walking to his favorite spot of the court yard. He grinned mischievously, and approached the two “love birds”. “HEY GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!” he yelled out. Soon the entire class (except for Himiko because she thought it was a pain) came out to see what was going on. They practically formed a circle to witness the sight. Kaito woke up, he jumped at the sight of people staring at him and Maki and gave a nervous laugh. “Uhh, breakfast anyone?” he said, humiliated. Everyone laughed and soon Maki started to wake up as well.   
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in notes because this ship is so adorable ^_^.


End file.
